A Soul-Bound Soldier
by UltimateEnigmatic
Summary: What happens when you cross a pure-blooded High Entia with a large concentration of Ether? A Telethia. However, there is one such High Entia who completely defies all laws of what everyone in Bionis knows. He has appendages of a Telethia, yes. But he retains his sanity, humanity, and his High Entian form. His name? Mir'Liez. And now, he'll fight for the sake of those he's lost.


(Time: The Awakening of Bionis)

It had happened without warning. The floating mass that was Prison Island sank into Eryth Sea and emitted a wild amount of Ether to everywhere nearby. It had affected all of us. All around, I saw countless of us turn into Telethia. I heard numerous screams of pain, agony, fear, and sorrow. Mr. Caul and Mum went completely missing during the entire thing. I had hoped that they didn't suffer the same fate as all the rest.

I had looked around everywhere, seeing the tragedy unfold all around Alcamoth. Our home, or, at least it was. All around, the only thing that could be seen was Telethia. A few short-winged High Entia were left unchanged. Maybe that's why our old King wanted to, quote-unquote, dilute the bloodline. Most of them managed to get out. In the entire carnage, I saw numerous Telethia clash with one another. Perhaps in some sort of semblance of protection. As if their minds had not become completely mad.

I heard a shriek among the calamity. I turned around and saw someone. It was a girl High Entia. I think her name was Lunara? Either way, I had to get her out. Some of the Telethia had found her and were ready to kill her! I was not going to let that happen! I rushed forward as fast as my legs could carry me, and I grabbed her and ran. I felt the pain emanating from my body from the stress from the situation.

I carried Lunara out of the now destroyed Alcamoth. Its former glory, now nothing but a memory. There were Telethia all around Eryth Sea, since there were indeed other High Entia there at the time. I knew I had to get Lunara out of here. But where? I could think of nowhere to go. Nowhere, but down. In a panic, I ran to anywhere. Anywhere where I could get down from the Bionis' head. When I got to where I wanted, I looked down. I didn't even think. I jumped. With an unconscious Lunara in my hands, I fell.

What happened next was nothing short of a blessing. I flew. I though small wings as a child's couldn't do that. I wasn't arguing. I flew up and out of there. I went all over and everywhere, searching for somewhere. Anywhere away from the Telethia. It took a while, how I managed to brave the trip was lost on me, but I went all the way down to the left leg of Bionis. It had long since been abandoned after a Mechon attack, but that meant there were no Telethia nearby. I could feel it, somehow.

When we got there, I found one of the remaining intact homes of the deserted Colony 4. All around, I could see that a good amount of the supplies were left intact. I had laid Lunara in a bed, still unconscious. I looked around and tried to find something that could may be of help. I searched everywhere in the house. I couldn't find any medicine, and the ration food wouldn't help either. But then something caught my eye. A mirror. For some reason I gravitated towards it.

I stared at it, in complete disbelief. I understood why I had the endurance to fly all the way here. I understood why I felt that no other Telethia were here. I had vivid and jagged wings sprout from my back, the exact same as a Telethia's . Gone were the wings of a high Entia, and the antennae of a Telethia. On the palms of my hands, I saw Telethia Talons. I never knew they were there because of the situation that had happened. Most strangely, there was a visor in front of my eyes I could see through. I checked. It could retract. Neat. But that didn't matter. What did was that I had become one of them. Or at least, a little like them.

I still retained my white hair and High Entia skin. And my body hadn't morphed completely. It was just a few minor parts of a Telethia. I was still a person, albeit, a distorted one. "Wh-what….?" I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Lunara, who had just woken up. She gazed at me in fear, until she saw my face. "M-Mir'Liez?" She asked. I only responded with; "Y-Yeah. It's me…"

She asked me how this had happened, but I couldn't answer. Because I too had no idea how this had happened to me either. If I was a pure-blood, I would've been completely transformed. But if I was a half-blood, I wouldn't have been transformed at all. So why did this happen. "W-well, I don't care. You still saved my life, and you're still the same Mir'Liez as before." She replied. "Lunara…" I could only say her name back, before we both broke into tears. Tears for the fallen. For our friends and family who became like me. Only, they were not as fortunate. Their transformation was complete. And for some reason, mine wasn't.

We looked outside and saw the other leg of Bionis. There was flashes of light everywhere. Telethia were being blasted out of the sky. Were there people there? I turned towards Lunara. She nodded as if she knew what I had planned. I beckoned her to hold on. I grabbed her again, and flew to the Right Leg. To the source of the lights. If there was someone, anyone who knew what had happened to me. I needed to know.

(Time: Present)

I saw a dome of a rebuilding civilization. Presumably, this was the Colony 6 Caul had told me about. I flew behind it, away from everything. My reasons could wait, Lunara's safety came first. I descended and gently placed her on the ground. "W-will you be okay?' She asked. I nodded. "I'm going to look for others. Stay here until I come back." She nodded at what I had to say. I then flew off to find someone. Anyone who could help.

I then saw a full-scale battle happening between a few people and an entire swarm of Telethia. And it seemed like the people were winning. Until a big one came along. This one, they had a little trouble with. Looking closer, I could actually remember those people. They had come to Alcamoth before it had all happened. It was them! I knew they could-

I saw a smaller Telethia veer around them. They were so busy dealing with the bigger threat that they didn't notice it. One of them had staggered a bit from a mean low from the big bad. He used a katana with his left hand, his right covered by some cape. This was the old and tough man who said he needed help from other people to train. And now it looks like he needs help now. The Telethia rushed at him with clear intent to kill, and nobody else saw it! They helped me in my time of need, and now I'm going to help them back!

With the help of my new wings, I intercepted the Telethia aiming for the man. This had not gone unnoticed. He turned just before the Telethia got to close, and right when I tackled it away. And it looked like the others saw me too. I held it down to prevent it from doing anymore harm. I knew this used to be one of my neighbors. My friends. But I didn't have a choice. And it seemed neither did it. Used my new talons and skewered it once in the head. It limped over and turned into ether. I always wanted to become a soldier. And now, I took my first life. This sucks.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" I heard an old man's voice from behind me. I turned to face him. He had appeared in Alcamoth before, and now it looks like he's fighting alongside the Telethia. Why? What happened since most of the soldiers left for Sword Valley? "This is new. You've got parts of a Telethia, but you look like a High Entia too! The hell happened to you?" The man asked me rudely. I could only give the response I knew. "I don't know. But I want to find out."

The others had just finished with the bigger Telethia and turned to look at me as well. I could instantly tell they were uneasy with me. "Can we, uh, talk about this later? I think there's something else…" I reply shyly. I didn't know what was going to happen. They turn towards the others. There was someone I didn't recognize. I never saw him anywhere in Alcamoth. He seemed completely new to me entirely. "I have seen your will to fight. It is time to decide. What do you say? Does this world belong to you, or to Zanza?" Zanza? Isn't that the god of Bionis? I'm seriously out of the loop here. "Well?" He asks us. The old man scoffs a little. "Either way's good with me. But I wonder what Zanza would say about it." The other man speaks again. "He desires the same. And he sees everything. As you see, Shulk." The old man speaks once more; "It's as he says."

They then leap and ride the Telethia away. "Get back here!" I hear the strong-muscled one from the group yell to them. The unknown man calls back; "You understand. Don't you, Shulk?" The blonde haired one, who I now guess is Shulk replies. "Yeah. You can bet on it." The tension is thick enough to be cut with just about any weapon here. "We'll be waiting." The mysterious man says. "We'll be on out best behavior." The old man follows up. "And we will be the best guests you ever had." Shulk declares. "That's quite a good comeback. I'm impressed." The old man said. I think he actually meant it too.

Everyone left then turns toward me again. "Well, this is peculiar." The old and tough man said. "I don't understand. After all we've heard, what happened with this one?" I saw and heard Melia, the crown princess of Alcamoth. Or, at least she was until it was destroyed. "Hero-pon not know. Riki is very confused." The Nopon, known as Riki, says. The tension still hasn't gone away. I clear my throat. "I'd love to explain to you guys myself, but even I don't know what happened. Do any of you know a Geneticist?" I ask.

 **And so, it begins. Mir'Liez will soon discover his entire genetic composition. And nobody knows how to react to this. Sadly, this won't get updated until January 20** **th** **. Why? Because of reasons. Namely, other stuff I have planned just takes priority over this. But damn, Xenoblade is such a good game. So I though, why not make something completely new to the scene. Unless this has been done somewhere before, in which case it's not new. Regardless, I do hope this piques interests. I own no characters of Xenoblade Chronicles. And next time we meet, Data Mine has a Christmas gift for you. Until next time, I'll stay Enigmatic.**

 **-UltimateEnigmatic**


End file.
